SUMMER KISSES
by Sommerstrolch
Summary: Nachdem die Quidditchhütte bei einem Duell aus Versehen abgefackelt wurde, müssen Draco und Harry die Konsequenzen tragen und sie in den Ferien ohne Magie wieder aufbauen. Der Sommer ist heiß und die Stimmung angespannt. [HP-DM Slash] 1.CHAP.UP


**  
  
Titel:** SUMMER KISSES  
  
**Inhalt:** Nach einem Streit am letzten Schultag, der außer Kontrolle geraten ist, müssen Harry und Draco nun die Konsequenzen tragen. Die von ihnen aus Versehen abgefackelte Quidditchhütte müssen sie in den Ferien ohne Magie neu aufbauen und einrichten. Der Sommer ist heiß und die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen gereizt. Draco nimmt Drogen und Harry spricht mit Schlangen. Und trotzdem kommen sie sich näher.  
Sommer 1997. [DM-HP Slash]  
  
**Warning:** Slash, Drogen - don't like it, don't read it!  
  
**Kategorie:** Romance - Humor - Angst 

**Rating: R**  
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

****

****

**(¯´·.¸.¤ª;ª¤.¸ ♥ SUMMER KISSES ♥ ¸.¤ª;ª¤.¸.·´¯)**  
  


__

__

_Slytherins sind sexier,  
Das ist ein wohlbekannter Fakt.  
Wir sind bekannt für's Regelbrechen  
Und schließen mit der Macht ein Pakt.  
  
Aber was, wenn wir uns mal verlieben  
Und verzückte Taten begehen?  
Müssen wir dann mit all' unserer List  
Wohl oder Übel jenem die Liebe gestehen?_

_  
  
_** ♠ -1- ♠ **

  
  
Die Sonne flirrte über die Ländereien Hogwarts'. Das Grün der Wiesen war noch von leuchtender, saftiger Farbe, aber schon bald würde es langsam verdorren und mitunter gelblich-braun werden. Der Himmel strahlte in einem intensiven Blau, kein Wölkchen war zu sehen und die Luft stand still. Die Vögel hatten sich in den Schatten der Bäume verkrochen; nur hin und wieder flatterten Schmetterlinge über die Grasflächen, von Blume zu Blume, ehe sie erschöpft von der Hitze ihre Blütenblätter welken lassen würden.   
  
Harry Potter schlenderte schlecht gelaunt den trockenen Pfad entlang zum Quidditchfeld. Er musste noch den Ersatzschnatz wieder zurück zum Geräteschuppen bringen, den er hatte mitgehen lassen, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass der kleine, goldene Ball ihn unheimlich gut beruhigen und entspannen ließ, wenn er sich mal wieder über irgendwelche Dinge in seinem beschissenen Leben aufregte. So hatte er sich angewöhnt, den Schnatz immer mit sich herumzuschleppen und mit ihm zu spielen, wenn Ruhe und Coolness angebracht waren.   
  
Allerdings war das Schuljahr nun zuende und so musste er den kleinen Ball wieder zurück in die Kiste bringen, wo die anderen Quidditchbälle waren, um nicht noch wegen Diebstahl angezeigt zu werden. Morgen früh würden die jungen Zauberer und Hexen abreisen und mit dem Zug nach Hause fahren. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei und besonders die Sechstklässler hatten sie ohne besondere Schwierigkeiten geschafft. Das sechste Jahr war bekannt dafür, dass es unkomplizierter abläuft, als Pause nach den stressigen ZAG-Prüfungen in der fünften und als Ruhe vor dem Sturm vor den UTZ-Examen in der siebten Klasse.   
  
Aufregung hatte es trotzdem gegeben. Harry, der zunächst sehr unter Sirius' Tod gelitten hatte und auch jetzt noch diese erschreckende Tatsache nicht akzeptieren wollte, hatte mit dem Faktum zu kämpfen, Mittelpunkt einer Prophezeiung zu sein, einer Vorhersage, welche die Unfairness sozusagen personifizierte. Er gegen Voldemort. Töten oder getötet werden. Die Last der Befreiung eines ganzen Landes tragen zu müssen. Ein Held zu sein, ohne es gewollt zu haben. Eine Verantwortung zu übernehmen, die er nicht übernehmen wollte.   
  
Das war nicht nur ungerecht und gemein, dass war auch regelrecht unakzeptabel. Aber was hätte er tun sollen? Ausreißen und weglaufen? Untertauchen und sich verstecken; ignorieren, wie England unter dem Mantel der Schwarzen Magie untergehen würde?   
  
Harry wusste, dass er es niemals mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren könnte, einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, Feigling zu spielen. Er würde hier weiterleben, alles auf sich zukommen lassen, Tag für Tag und Nacht für Nacht versuchen, ein ganz normaler Teenager zu sein, und niemand, von wem die Hälfte der Nation erwartete, dass er sie rettete und die andere Hälfte ihm einen langen, schmerzhaften Tod wünschte.  
  
Weiß gegen Schwarz, Licht gegen Dunkelheit, Moral gegen Sünde. Gab es kein Dazwischen? Was war mit dem Grau, mit der Dämmerung, mit der eigenen Definition von dem, was richtig war und was falsch?   
  
Inmitten des Schuljahres hatten er, Ron, Hermione und einige andere aus Dumbledore's Army sich erneut in die Mysteriumsabteilung geschlichen, um einen rätselhaften Gegenstand zu finden, der Informationen über dem Dahinter des Bogens enthielt, allerdings hatten sie es nicht gefunden. Dafür waren auf einmal ein paar Slytherins aufgetaucht und sie hatten sich eine Schlacht geliefert, die natürlich nicht unbemerkbar geblieben war.   
  
Der Skandal war dementsprechend groß gewesen, so viele Hogwartsschüler nachts verbotenerweise in einer verbotenen Abteilung zu finden. Es hatten eine Menge Strafarbeiten, Predigten und Punktabzüge gehagelt und da sowohl Harry, als auch Draco Malfoy als Anführer dieser beiden Gruppen infolge dessen dreimonatiges Quidditchverbot bekommen hatten und da beide Teams auf der Schnelle keinen neuen, guten Sucher hatten ausbilden können, war Ravenclaw Pokalsieger geworden.   
  
Wie er Ravenclaw hasste. Harry stellte fest, dass er seit letztem Sommer nahezu jeden hasste, der ihn auch nur auf irgendeine Art und Weise aufregte und die Unverschämtheit besaß, zu leben, während Sirius tot war.   
  
Zu allem Überfluss versuchte Voldemort nach wie vor in seine Gedanken einzudringen und Severus Snape, der Zaubertrankmeister, für den er nun wirklich und zurecht abgrundtiefen Groll hegte, hatte den Okklumentikunterricht auf Befehl Dumbledores im sechsten Schuljahr wieder übernommen - Harry hatte einige Fortschritte bemerkt, was der einzige Grund war, warum er jede Woche in die Verliese gegangen war. Denn er musste seine Gedanken schließlich schützen und abwehren, sonst konnte er den Kampf vergessen. Und den Kampf musste er durchführen, er konnte nicht weglaufen, denn auch wenn sein Gewissen, der Charakter eines Gryffindors, ihm das verbot, so war eines noch größer, noch ausschlaggebender, noch bedeutender: Rache.   
  
Rache an Voldemort, diesen widerlichen Bastard, der Harrys Leben in Bahnen gelenkt hatte, die er niemals hatte betreten wollen. Der seine Eltern getötet hatte. Der ihn und Sirius in eine Falle gelockt hatte. Rache an die Todesser, die ihn und seine Freunde im letzten Sommer in der Mysteriumsabteilung angegriffen und Sirius durch den Bogen hatten fallen lassen. Rache an alle, die sein Leben auch nur auf irgendeine Art negativ beeinflusst hatten.   
  
Mit vor Ärger beflügelten Schritten stapfte Harry über die Ländereien. Es war wirklich unerträglich heiß. Er schwitzte ein wenig und pustete versuchsweise ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die ihm auf der Stirn klebten.   
  
Er hörte Gelächter und Stimmengewirr aus der Ferne; viele Schüler waren zum See gegangen, um den letzten Nachmittag ausgelassen im Wasser und am Ufer zu verbringen. Er ignorierte es, so gut er konnte. Ja, sie alle freute sich auf die Ferien, während er zurück ins Horrorloch musste. Zurück zu den Dursleys, die er verabscheute. Scheiß ' auf den Schutz, der ihm dort angeblich vor Angriffen bewahrte, warum konnte er nicht mit Ron Weasley, seinem besten Kumpel, im Fuchsbau bleiben? Oder im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, Grimmauld Place?   
  
Den letzten Gedanken schüttelte Harry schnell wieder von sich. Das wäre keine gute Idee. Alles würde ihn an Sirius erinnern. An seinen geliebten Paten.   
  
Er stieß einen langen, zornigen Atem aus, während er die Quidditchhütte erreichte, die etwa zwanzig Meter vom Spielfeld entfernt stand.   
  
Harry holte den Schnatz aus seiner Hosentasche, der sofort seine weißen Flügel zwischen seinen Fingern hinausschob und zu flattern begann. Er ließ ihn jedoch nicht los, wissend, dass der Ball sofort flüchten, flink und spielerisch eine Jagd beginnen würde, auf die er bei dieser Hitze keine Lust hatte. Außerdem hatte er seinen Besen gar nicht mit.   
  
Noch ehe er die Tür des Holzschuppen erreicht hatte, flog diese schwungvoll auf und jemand trat hinaus; mit den Augen blinzelnd und sie mit der Hand vor dem grellen Sonnenlicht abschirmend, das zwangsläufig in ihnen brennen musste, wenn man aus dem schummrigen Hütteninnere heraustrat.   
  
Harry sog den Atem ein, als er Draco Malfoy ausmachte, seinen ultimativen Erzfeind, gleich nach Voldemort.   
  
Dieser blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als er den Gryffindor erkannte, noch immer angestrengt blinzelnd. Die blonden Haare, die sonst entweder streng zurückgekämmt waren oder ihm immer mit lässiger Eleganz in die Augen fielen, klebten nun schweißnass auf der Stirn und den Schläfen. Auf seinen sonst so blassen Wangenknochen lag ein feines Rosa und er atmete ein wenig schneller, als gewöhnlich. Die Pupillen hatten sich geweitet. Er schniefte kurz.   
  
Kurzum, er sah aus wie ein Drogenjunkie.   
  
"Meine Güte, Malfoy, kannst du deine Drogen nicht woanders nehmen?", fragte Harry ihn feindselig und näherte sich der Schuppentür und somit dem Slytherin. Seine Hand lag vorsichtshalber auf seinem Zauberstab.   
  
Seit Malfoys Vater im letzten Sommer verhaftet und in Askaban eingesperrt worden war, hatte der Blonde ihm ewige Rache geschworen für diese Schmach, da er Harry die Schuld dafür gab. Die Tatsache, dass Malfoy senior den Schwarzhaarigen hatte an Voldemort ausliefern wollen, was zweifellos seinen Tod mit sich gebracht hätte, ignorierte er selbstverständlich. Lucius hatte zwar letzten Monat mit Hilfe von außen aus dem Gefängnis entkommen können - so, wie sämtlich andere Todesser auch, da nun keine Dementoren mehr da waren, welche die Gefangenen hätten bewachen können - doch er war untergetaucht und musste sich verstecken, da die Öffentlichkeit nun über seine kriminellen Machenschaften als Todesser Bescheid wusste.   
  
Malfoy hatte seine grauen Augen verengt und ließ Harry vernichtende Blicke zukommen. "Potter, verpiss' dich, klar", zischte er ihm böse zu. Er stand direkt vor der offenen Tür.   
  
Harry hob seine Augenbrauen und blieb einen Meter vor dem Jungen stehen. "Ist es mir entgangen, dass die Quidditchhütte in Slytherinbesitz übergegangen ist?", erkundigte er sich zynisch. Flüchtig bemerkte er, wie auch Malfoys Hand auf dessen Zauberstab lag.   
  
Fein. Er schaffte es sicher, ihn zu provozieren. Streitlustig war Harry derzeit allemal; eine gute Gelegenheit, seinen Frust über die kommenden Ferien vorab abreagieren zu lassen.   
  
Die Sonne schien direkt von der Seite auf die beiden Jungen und mit einer solchen Intensität, dass Harry das Flimmern der Luft ausmachen konnte.   
  
"Nein, aber Reinblütler haben nun mal mehr Rechte, als Halbblütler. Ich als Reinblut kann also verlangen, dass du dich verpisst, wenn ich mich gerade hier aufhalte", entgegnete Malfoy aggressiv. Seine schleppende Stimme war von Zorn durchtränkt.   
  
Wenn Harry nicht so mies gelaunt wäre, hätte er über so viel Schwachsinn gelacht. "Ja, nee, ist klar, Malfoy", spottete er bissig. "Und nun geh' mir aus dem Weg. Zieh' du doch Leine und renn' Voldemort speichelleckend hinterher. Darin ist deine Familie doch so gut drin."   
  
Mit Genugtuung bemerkte er zum einen, wie Malfoy wie vor dem Kopf geschlagen wirkte, als er den Namen des Dunklen Lords aussprach und zum anderen ob dieser Beleidigung über sich und seine Familie zusammenfuhr.   
  
Er zog bereits seinen Zauberstab und Harry tat es ihm im gleichen Augenblick nach. Sich gegenseitig die Spitzen der magischen Waffen auf das Herz des anderen richtend, funkelten sie sich erzürnt an; grimmige Entschlossenheit lag in all' ihren Bewegungen.   
  
"Wir laufen niemanden speichelleckend hinterher, Wichser", presste Malfoy hitzig hervor.   
  
"Nein, nur nicht, Frettchen." Harry schnaubte. "Dein Vater ist nur ein Todesser und aus Askaban geflohen, weil er für Voldemort arbeitet."   
  
Malfoy hielt seinen Zauberstab so fest umklammert, dass seine Handknöcheln weiß heraustraten. "Lieber das, als ein Schlammblut als Mutter zu haben. Lieber das, als tote Eltern zu haben, Potter." Er grinste ein sehr böses Grinsen. "Was war da los, haben sie dich nicht ertragen können, dass sie für Voldemort ein so leichtes Spiel gewesen waren?" Er lachte fies.   
  
Harry hörte noch sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen, spürte noch, wie es lodernd und pochend wie heißes Lava seine Adern in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durchglitt und sah förmlich nur noch rot. "MALFOY, DU ARSCHLOCH!", brüllte er voller Aufgebrachtheit. Seine Eltern waren schon immer ein Schwachpunkt gewesen. Sein Jähzorn hatte ihn bereits überfallen und ließ seinen Verstand ausschalten. Alle seine folgenden Handlungen bestimmte allein sein in Aufruhr geratenes Herz. "NIMM' DAS ZURÜCK!"   
  
"Warum, wenn es nur die Wahrheit ist? Natürlich kann es auch gut sein, dass deine Mutter sich selbst so stinkend fand, dass sie sich Voldemort freiwillig stellte. Jeder weiß doch, wie sehr Schlammblütler stinken." Reinste Häme beherrschte Malfoys Stimme und seinen Blick.   
  
In Harry explodierte irgendetwas. "UND DEINE MUTTER, MALFOY, VERZIEHT NUR DESHALB IMMER DIE NASE, WEIL SIE DEN GANZEN SCHLEIM NICHT MEHR RIECHEN KANN, DENN DEIN VATER HINTERLÄSST, WEIL ER VOLDEMORT VERFALLEN IST!"   
  
Malfoy erstarrte.   
  
Und dann, nur einen Wimpernschlag später, sprachen sie Flüche aus. Ein grellgrüner und ein leuchtendroter Blitz. Sie trafen sich in der Mitte und wurden so abgeblockt von ihrer eigentlichen Flugbahn. Sie vereinten sich zu einem Blau und zischten, durcheinandergebracht durch ihren Aufprall, direkt auf die Hütte zu.   
  
Harry verfolgte das Spektakel mit großen Augen; es wirkte wie in Zeitlupe und doch geschah alles innerhalb von wenigen Bruchteilen einer Sekunde. Lautes Brausen und Knistern erfüllte die Atmosphäre.   
  
Oh, scheiße.   
  
Wie durch Watte hörte er, Malfoy aufkeuchen und auf ihn zuhechten. Und dann explodierte die Hütte. Eine heiße Druckwelle entfachte sich, riss Harry den Boden unter den Füßen weg und schleuderte ihn weit und hoch durch die Luft. Abwesend bekam er mit, wie der den Schnatz freigab.  
  
Mit einem harten Aufprall kam Harry wieder auf den Boden auf; in voller Länge lag er auf dem Bauch, rollte durch die Geschwindigkeit noch ein paar Meter weiter und schnappte unkontrolliert nach Sauerstoff, der ihm beim Aufschlag brutal aus den Lungen gepumpt worden war.   
  
Doch statt Sauerstoff atmete er nur dunklen Rauch ein; die Luft war plötzlich noch viel heißer, als zuvor; Bruchteile der Hütte flogen ihm noch immer um die Ohren und er hielt schützend seine Arme über seinen Kopf, während er abwartete, bis die Kraft der Explosion nachließ.   
  
Sie tat es schon bald und Harry schaute vorsichtig auf. Seine Umgebung sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Brennende Bretter lagen um ihn herum, Teile vom Dach, und Tür und der Innenausrüstung der Hütte. Er stöhnte und rappelte sich auf, nur, um sofort einen schmerzhaften Stich zu spüren, der ihm durch die Rippen ging.   
  
"Woah", machte er atemlos. Der Gryffindor war nun vorsichtiger mit seinen Bewegungen, während er panisch zum Geräteschuppen blickte.   
  
Besser gesagt, dorthin, wo er einst gestanden hatte. Denn da war nichts mehr, außer ein klaffendes, viereckiges, rauchendes, schwarzes Loch.   
  
Heilige Scheiße.   
  
Ungläubig starrte Harry auf dieses verräterische Mal und konnte keinen einzigen Gedanken fassen, die ihm soeben in strudelartigen Kreisen im Kopf schwirrten.   
  
"Bei der blutigen Hölle", hörte er dann jemanden fassungslos sagen und er drehte sich um. Wenige Meter hinter ihm stand Malfoy - rußverschmiert und mit blutigen Schrammen im Gesicht, selbst die Haare und die Kleidung waren nahezu schwarz und Harry wusste, dass er selbst nicht besser aussah. Auch der Slytherin fixierte die Rauchschwaden und das klaffende Loch und schien kaum zu glauben, was er dort erkennen musste.   
  
Aber dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Harry; seine grauen Pupillen blitzten hell aus seinem dunkel verschmierten Gesicht. "Verdammt, Potter, das ist alles deine Schuld!", rief er ärgerlich aus.   
  
Harry schnappte erneut nach Luft. "Meine Schuld? Du hättest mich einfach in die Hütte gehen lassen können, anstatt mich-" Er fing an zu husten, als der Rauch, der schwer in der Luft hing, in seiner Kehle kratzte.   
  
Malfoy hatte schon wieder - oder immer noch - seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn wutentbrannt auf Harry. Dieser bückte sich rasch, hob den seinen auf und zielte damit auf den Blonden, als plötzlich eine geschockte, schrille Stimme an sein Ohr drang.   
  
"BEI MERLIN! WAS IST DENN HIER LOS?! _WAS_ IST MIT DER QUIDDITCHHÜTTE PASSIERT?"   
  
Fuck. Das war Madam Hooch, die blass vor Entsetzen zu ihnen hinüber eilte und abwechselnd ihre gelben Augen auf den erbärmlichen Ort haftete, wo einst der Schuppen stand und den beiden Jungen, die ihre Zauberstäbe hatten sinken lassen.   
  
Harry schloss die Augen, plötzlich von unerwarteter Resignation übermannt.   
  
Aus. Das war's jetzt. Adieu, Hogwarts.   
  
- # -  
  
Draco wusste nicht, welchem Gefühl er Übermacht geben sollte. Seinen Hass auf Potter oder sein Entsetzen darüber, was nun passieren wird.   
  
Sie haben soeben die Quidditchhütte bis auf den letzten Rest zerstört. Abgefackelt. Zur Explosion gebracht. Bei Slytherins Grab, _das_ würde Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.   
  
Gerade er, Sohn eines verurteilten, entflohenen Todessers, durfte sich hier in Hogwarts nichts, aber auch gar nichts leisten, was ihn nachteilig auffallen ließ. Er war nur auf Bewährung auf der Schule, seit er im Schuljahr mit ein paar seiner Hauskameraden der Potterbande in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion ins Ministerium gefolgt war und sich mit ihnen eine brutale Schlacht geliefert hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm danach deutlich zu erkennen gegeben, dass er einen weiteren Fehltritt nicht duldete.   
  
Und jetzt das.   
  
Eine zerstörte Quidditchhütte aufgrund eines verbotenen Duells mit Potter, ausgerechnet _Potter_, Goldjunge, Lieblingsschüler und Schützling des penetranten Schulleiters!   
  
Das war's dann. Jetzt müsste er seine Eltern überreden, ihn nach Durmstrang zu schicken, da er sonst direkt zu Voldemort geschickt werden würde, um ihm als neuer Rekrut einer neuen Generation zu dienen.   
  
Das wäre sonst erst nach Schulabschluss geschehen. Todesser werden. Er wollte es nicht. Nicht, weil er Voldemorts Ansichten nicht teilte, denn das tat er sehr wohl, aber es schreckte ihn ab, jemanden so extrem dienen zu müssen. Er wollte niemanden dienen. Er war ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy diente nicht, er beherrschte.   
  
Ungern zugegeben, Draco fürchtete sich auch davor, Todesser zu werden. Folter und Schmerz und Demütigung waren damit verbunden, Dinge, die er nicht noch weiter kennen lernen wollte. Aber sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, dass ihm nach Hogwarts keine andere Wahl blieb, als sich Voldemort anzuschließen, wie es viele andere seiner Mitschüler in Slytherin auch tun würden, weil der Schwarze Lord mächtig geworden war. Sehr mächtig. Die Seite der Weißen Magie würde den Malfoys ohnehin nie wieder trauen, also blieb nur noch der Weg nach vorne. Direkt in die Dunkelheit hinein.   
  
Und nun würde er frühzeitig aus Hogwarts entlassen, ohne Schulabschluss und wenn er Pech hatte, würden seine Eltern von ihm verlangen, sich jetzt schon Voldemort anzuschließen.   
  
Verdammte Scheiße!   
  
Womit hatte er das verdient?   
  
Gab es keinen anderen Ausweg? Nein. Den gab es nicht. Sein Vater würde ausrasten, wenn er ihm sagen würde, er wollte das alles nicht, er wollte kein Todesser werden. Aber dieser hatte gewisse Methoden, ihn dazu zu bringen. Ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er ein Malfoy war und gewisse Dinge ihre Pflicht verlangten.   
  
Oh, verwünschtes Leben, warum traf es immer ihn?   
  
Er versuchte sich halbwegs wieder zu besinnen und sah Madam Hooch, seiner Erziehung gerecht werdend, hochmütig entgegen. Diese war wutschnaubend zwischen ihnen stehen geblieben und hatte sich bereits einen Reim auf die Geschehnisse gemacht.   
  
"HABT IHR EUCH DUELLIERT?", spie sie aufgebracht aus; ihre gelben Augen funkelten bedrohlich und sie war ganz blass um die Nase geworden.   
  
"Nun", schnarrte Draco arrogant und zeigte Herablassung, "Potter hat mich angegriffen und ich musste den Fluch abblocken. Dabei ist die Hütte getroffen worden und explodiert."   
  
Hooch starrte ihn an.   
  
"LÜGE!", heulte Potter augenblicklich auf. "ER HAT MICH PROVOZIERT UND MICH VERHEXEN WOLLEN UND--"  
  
"POTTER!", brüllte Hooch ihm gereizt entgegen. "KEIN GRUND, SO ZU SCHREIEN! UND MIR IST ES EGAL, WER HIER WEN PROVOZIERT HAT! FÜR DAS HIER" - sie wies wild auf die abgebrannte Hütte - "WERDET IHR BEIDE BÜßEN!"   
  
Potter war zwar zunächst verstummt, aber er zog eine aufmüpfige Grimasse. "Sie schreien doch selber!", rief er aus. Seine unglaublich leuchtendgrünen Augen schimmerten nahezu unwirklich von seinem rußverschmierten und zerschrammten Gesicht hervor, betont durch die schwarzen Haare, die stets in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden und in ihrem Chaos nicht zu bändigen waren.   
  
Draco grinste unwillkürlich über Potters Trotz, bis er bemerkte, dass es weder ein gemeines noch gehässiges Grinsen war, sondern ein durchaus gleichgesinntes und schelmisches, und hörte schnell damit auf. Hoffentlich hatte das jetzt niemand gesehen.   
  
"KLAPPE, POTTER!" Hooch schnaubte. "UND JETZT MITKOMMEN! WIR GEHEN ZUM SCHULLEITER! SOFORT!"   
  
Draco stöhnte auf. Jetzt kam der wahre beschissene Teil der ganzen Angelegenheit. Hin zu Dumbledore, diesem dämlichen, nichtsnutzigen, alten Zauberer, dem man nichts verheimlichen konnte und der auch noch die Frechheit besaß, zuversichtlich im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu wirken. Einem Kampf, den sie niemals gewinnen würden, denn er wusste, wie mächtig Voldemort war, wie unberechenbar, wie listig... der Dunkle Lord war nicht zu Unrecht der Erbe Slytherins.   
  
Bedingt durch das Versagen der Abwehrpolitik, welches das Zaubereiministerium gegen die Schwarzmagier zu führen versuchte, völlig in Unkooperation gegenüber Dumbledores Bemühen, eine verruchte Widerstandsorganisation zu führen und auszubauen, in heimlicher Zusammenarbeit mit den Auroren, wie Gerüchte in der Unterwelt besagten, waren Voldemort und die Todesser einfach stärker geworden.   
  
Und als Sohn eines Todessers, dem der zukünftige Weg schon vorprogrammiert worden war, sah Draco auch keine Lösung, die sein eigenes Unheil abwenden konnte. Er wusste, dass, wenn die Weiße Magie siegen sollte, er kein Todesser zu werden brauchte und sein Leben wieder einen Sinn hätte. Das würde aber auch bedeuten, dass mit der Weißen Magie die Halb- und Schlammblütler gewinnen würden. Und das widerte den Jungen an.   
  
Hin und her gerissen also versuchte er seit jeher einen Mittelweg zu finden und hatte ihn bisher nur in Zauberdrogen gefunden. Diamantenfarbenes Pulver, dass man einfach durch die Nase schnüffeln musste, um ein Gefühl der _Zuversicht_ vermittelt zu bekommen, alles kommende auszuhalten und bis dahin vielleicht sogar eine Ausflucht gefunden zu haben.   
  
Potter einen boshaften Blick zuwerfend, folgte er Hooch und seinem Rivalen nur äußerst widerwillig und stieg über die überall herumliegenden Bruchstücke der ehemaligen Hütte hinweg.   
  
Irgendwie hasste er Dumbledore nicht nur wegen dem, dass er der Reinblütigkeit nicht die nötige Ehre erwies, sondern auch, weil dieser Voldemort nicht zu besiegen vermochte. Für Reinblütigkeit konnte man doch sicher auch ohne Voldemort kämpfen. Man bräuchte nur alle Schlammblütler aus Hogwarts werfen und die Halbblütler gleich hinterher und schon wäre wenigstens die Schule schon mal vom Dreck befreit.   
  
Aber was erwartete er schon von einem alten Mann, der seine Hoffnungen in ein idiotisches Gryffindorhalbblut setzte, der sich für Schlammblütler einsetzte und sich der Faszination der Schwarzen Magie verwehrte?   
  
Etwa, dass er einen mächtigen Zauberer, wie Voldemort zu besiegen vermochte?   
  
Unmöglich!   
  
Ach, scheiß ' Dumbeldore! Scheiß ' Potter! Scheiß ' Quidditchhütte!   
  
Angenehme Kühle empfing ihn, als sie die Burg betraten; sie war so gegensätzlich zu der heißen Sonne dort draußen, dass er kurz fröstelte, aber er genoss die Kälte sofort, die angenehm seine Haut erfrischte und seine aufgeschrammte Wunden abkühlte.   
  
Dadurch, dass draußen grelle Helligkeit herrschte, wirkte es drinnen so dunkel, dass Draco zunächst nahezu blind durch die Eingangshalle ging. Seine Augen mussten sich erst einmal wieder daran gewöhnen.   
  
Hooch ging im schnellen Tempo durch die Flure und Gänge, bis sie vor dem Wasserspeier stehen blieb und das Passwort sagte.   
  
"Schlemmerkuchen!", bellte sie und noch ehe Draco Zeit hatte, die Augen über das dümmliche Passwort zu verdrehen, stieß die Hexe die beiden Jungen hinein, die sich beeilen mussten, die Wendeltreppe hinauf zu steigen, wenn sie nicht weiter grob herumgeschubst werden wollten.   
  
"SCHNELLER! WIRD'S BALD!", rief Hooch dicht hinter ihnen.   
  
Draco, der in der Mitte ging, gab Potter einen Stoß, so dass dieser stolperte. "Geh' schon, Bastard!", stieß er feindselig und genervt hervor. Was sollt's, jetzt hatte er eh nichts mehr zu verlieren.   
  
"MALFOY! HÖREN SIE AUF DAMIT!", brüllte Hooch sofort.   
  
Potter drehte sich um, grinste gehässig und zeigte Draco den Mittelfinger, was Hooch erneut zu einem Zornesausbruch brachte.   
  
Sie musste die Quidditchhütte wohl sehr geliebt haben, kam es dem Slytherin in den Sinn, doch er verdrang den Gedanken wieder. Konnte ihm auch egal sein.   
  
Oben angekommen, griff Draco nach Potters Arm und zog ihn dicht zu sich. Der Gryffindor prallte gegen ihn und er konnte den Geruch von Sommer und Gras ausmachen, trotz des Verkohltem, des Blutes und des Schweißes.   
  
Es ignorierend, zischte er ihm eine Warnung zu. "Solltest du auch nur irgendwas sagen, was mir mehr Schuld einräumen würde, als dir, mache ich dich fertig, Potter."   
  
Dieser war leicht zusammengefahren, warum auch immer, und riss sich mit einem Ruck los. Grünfunkelnde Augen blitzten ihn wütend an. Über seine rechte Wange zog sich eine lange, blutende Schramme, sowie über sein Kinn, was ihm etwas Wildes gab. "Ich scheiß ' auf deine Drohungen, Malfoy", presste Potter aggressiv hervor. "Glaubst du, sie beeindrucken mich?"   
  
Draco wollte etwas erwidern, was zweifellos einen neuen Streit ausgelöst hätte, aber Hooch hatte sich vorgedrängelt und die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro aufgestoßen und war hereingestürmt.   
  
"ALBUS! DU WIRST ES NICHT GLAUBEN, WAS SICH DIESE BEIDEN ROTZLÖFFEL GELEISTET HABEN!", rief sie erzürnt.   
  
Draco vergaß Potter erst einmal und trat unbehaglich in den kreisrunden Raum ein. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch mit all' den lustigen Geräten; das Fenster hinter ihm gab ihm einen Blick auf einen Teil der Ländereien. Das Quidditchfeld und die abgefackelte Hütte konnte man nicht sehen.   
  
Der alte Zauberer sah sie ein wenig überrascht an, doch sein Blick wurde irgendwie anders, als er auf Draco und Potter fiel, die nun hinter Hooch standen und abwarteten.   
  
"Ich habe euch bereits von Weitem gehört", sagte er nun und klang ein wenig belustigt. Das freundliche Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen glomm stärker auf, als er Potter musterte. "Was ist geschehen?"   
  
"Was geschehen ist?" Hooch, nicht mehr ganz so laut, wie zuvor, atmete aber tief ein und aus. "Sie haben die Quidditchhütte zerstört. DIE QUIDDITCHHÜTTE! ABGEFACKELT! EINFACH SO!"   
  
Draco merkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Potter den Blick gesenkt hatte. Diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben. Er war ein Malfoy, er brauchte vor niemanden den Blick zu senken. Also sah er Dumbledore offen an, hielt sein Gesicht jedoch verschlossen und blieb ausdruckslos. Ein wenig arrogant, vielleicht.   
  
Der Schulleiter sah abwechselnd zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her. "Wie ist es passiert?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang noch warm, aber das freundliche Funkeln in seinen Augen war etwas verblasst.   
  
Langsam spürte Draco Panik in sich aufsteigen. Verdammt. Er durfte nicht von der Schule fliegen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore sich wieder den Schulregeln widersetzte und Potter nicht rausschmiss, denn nur dann stünden für ihn die Chancen ebenfalls gut. Es wäre schließlich ungerecht, den einen fliegen zu lassen, den anderen nicht.   
  
Und auch wenn Draco wusste, dass Snape zum Beispiel Potter hätte von der Schule schmeißen lassen und Draco noch nicht einmal gerügt und er selbst es als genugtuend empfunden hätte, verlangte er jetzt natürlich selbstredende Gerechtigkeit.   
  
"Wir haben uns versucht, zu duellieren, Professor", murmelte Potter leise. Er hatte inzwischen aufgesehen und Draco sah mit Erstaunen, wie aggressiver Trotz in dessen Augen lag. Die Hände zu Fäuste geballt, stand der Schwarzhaarige reglos da, doch seine heftig auf und ab senkende Brust verriet seine Aufruhr.   
  
Dumbledore blieb ruhig. "Und dabei ist die Hütte explodiert?" Es war eine Mischung von Amüsement und Unglaube, die in seiner Stimme schwang.   
  
"Unsere Zauber haben sich gegenseitig abgeblockt und haben dann die Quidditchhütte getroffen." Potters Wangen hatten unter dem verschwitzten Ruß nun ein wenig rot verfärbt, aber die Auflehnung blieb vorherrschend. Es schien, als wünschte er sich, Dumbledore nahezu dazu aufzufordern, böse zu werden, damit auch er einen Grund hatte, sich aufzuregen.   
  
Nun, Gryffindors waren schon immer so dumm, wie sie stolz auf ihren Mut waren, also fand es Draco nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Potter in ihrer misslichen Lage auch noch versuchte, den Schulleiter zu provozieren.   
  
Jenen, der jederzeit ihren Schulverweis aussprechen konnte.   
  
Wie verrückt war Potter eigentlich?   
  
Draco seufzte innerlich. Er war natürlich so verrückt, dass man es nicht mehr in Worte fassen konnte.   
  
Dumbledore begann, seinen langen, silbrigen Bart zu zwirbeln. "Nun, ich darf annehmen, dass Sie sich wieder gegenseitig dazu angestachelt haben?"   
  
Potter nickte; Draco weigerte sich nach wie vor, an dieser Anhörung aktiv teilzunehmen. Sollte der Gryffindor die Drecksarbeit erledigen, dazu waren sie schließlich da.  
  
"WIE IMMER, ALBUS!", mischte sich Hooch wieder ein. Sie war mittlerweile so rot vor Wut im Gesicht, dass Draco bereits abwesend die Minuten berechnete, in denen sie bald einen Herzinfarkt bekommen könnte.  
  
"Ihr wisst, dass ihr euch schon sehr viel in diesem Schuljahr geleistet habt?", erkundigte Dumbledore sich beiläufig, während er seine rechte Hand ein wenig hob, in der Hoffnung, Hooch zu beruhigen.  
  
Wieder nickte Potter; seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen gezogen, in denen es dunkelgrün schimmerte.  
  
Draco schürzte die Lippen und starrte Dumbledore weiterhin desinteressiert an. Innerlich war er zum Zerreißen angespannt. Er wollte nicht von Hogwarts runter. Das würde seinen eigenen Untergang viel zu vorzeitig verfrühen. Verdammt, konnte der Schulleiter nicht einmal nachsichtig sein, es ging hier schließlich auch um seinen tollen Goldjungen!  
  
Dumbledore seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, die beiden Schuljungen so sorgsam beobachtend, dass Draco sich wieder einmal fragte, ob er Legilimentik beherrschte.   
  
Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu verschließen. Sein Vater hatte ihm ein wenig Okklumentik beigebracht, als er noch nicht verhaftet und wieder geflohen war. Als er den Blick des Schulleiters so prüfend auf sich spürte, konnte er ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins nicht verhindern und er hatte irgendwie die sichere Vermutung, dass seine Abwehr vor fremdes Eindringen in seine Gedanken zu schwach war.   
  
"Ich habe langsam genug von den Streitereien, die zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins herrschen, insbesondere zwischen Ihnen", fuhr Dumbledore ernst fort. "Ich müsste Sie eigentlich von der Schule verweisen..."   
  
"Aber Professor!", rief Potter nun protestierend und empört. "Ich--"  
  
Dumbledore hob wieder seine Hand und lächelte Harry zu. "Lass' mich bitte ausreden, Harry."   
  
_Oh, 'Harry'. Sie sind per Du_, dachte Draco zynisch. Kein Wunder, Dumbledore sah in Pottkopp sicher so etwas wie einen lang ersehnten Enkel, deswegen durfte der Tölpel sich hier auch alles erlauben.   
  
"Ich denke, ich habe eine Lösung, wie Sie sich vielleicht ein wenig zusammenraufen und das nächste Schuljahr mit weniger Streitereien beginnen und beenden werden."   
  
Draco war zunächst so entsetzt über das Wort 'Zusammenraufen', dass ihm erst später bewusst wurde, dass auch er nicht von der Schule verwiesen wurde.   
  
Erleichterung wollte sich durch seine Venen strömen, Herz und Verstand gleichermaßen erfassen, aber zum einen war er jemand, der eine strikte Erziehung genossen hatte, um sich so derart gehen zu lassen und zum anderen behagte ihn die Sache mit dem 'Zusammenraufen' ganz und gar nicht.   
  
Potter schien ähnlich alarmiert, wie er.   
  
"Sie werden direkt hier bleiben und eine neue Hütte bauen. Ohne Magie. Das Holz werden Sie sich aus dem Verbotenen Wald holen, dort gibt es genügend Bäume, die man fällen kann", begann Dumbledore und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.   
  
Draco war zu entsetzt, um sich derzeitig zu wünschen, ihm dieses Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen.  
  
"Sie werden sich auch eine neue Inneneinrichtung kümmern und die zerstörten Geräte und Quidditchbälle ersetzen. Da Professor McGonagall und ich in Hogwarts bleiben werden und Hagrid sowieso meistens da ist, sind Sie auch beaufsichtigt. Ihre Zauberstäbe geben Sie natürlich ab und Sie können erst nach Hause gehen, wenn die neue Hütte fertig gebaut ist." Der Zauberer brachte es doch tatsächlich fertig, vor Freude ein wenig zu glucksen.  
  
Entsetzte Stille legte sich dann über das Büro. Draco konnte kaum fassen, was er da soeben gehört hatte.  
  
Madam Hooch schien nicht mehr so wütend, hatte aber die Stirn besorgt gerunzelt und hielt die Idee offensichtlich nicht nur für wahnsinnig, sondern einem Selbstzerstörungsakt gleich.  
  
Draco fand das alles mittlerweile so lächerlich, dass er davon überzeugt war, es handelte sich hierbei nur um einen dämlichen Scherz eines Blutsverräters.  
  
Doch Dumbledore erhob sich und zwinkerte sie beide an. "Ich bin mir sicher, die zu verrichtende Arbeit wird Sie zum Nachdenken anregen und vielleicht werden Sie auch endlich verstehen, dass Hass zu gar nichts führt, außer zu Reue und Frustration." Er griff wieder nachdenklich in seinen Bart, ehe er in einem bestimmenden Tonfall fortfuhr. All' das wird Ihren Drang nach Zerstörung, der sich im letzten Jahr auffällig entwickelt hat, vielleicht auch ein wenig eindämmen."

* * *

****

****

** ♣ -TBC- ♣ **  
  
Muwahahahahahahaha! Das haben die beiden nun davon!  
  
So, das war der erste Streich. Der zweite folgt sogleich.  
  
Reviews wären furchtbar lieb : )  
  
Einen schönen Sonntag voller Sonne, Gewitterstürme, Hagel und kleinen Wirbelstürmen, wünsch' ich euch -- glaubt ihr noch an den Sommer? Ich ja!   
  
Euer kleiner Sommerstrolch.   
  



End file.
